Eye of the Dragon
by DarkSerapha
Summary: Yaoi.. sort off.. *twitch* Kind of sequel to "Eye of the Tiger". Humor or horror, depends on the view.. A mysterious figure is out for some wishes... seeking a true love... This will probably be the strangest story you've ever red. You have been warned!


**Author: **Dark Serapha

**Email: **Mononokehime@gmx.net

**Dedication: **

This was written for Azurite-chan, my lovely beta-reader, translator and bestest friend, as a gift for her birthday. I know that if I had given her a chance she'd have asked me for a nice Vegeta x Goku-fic. So I wrote her the most opposite I could think of… *snickers evilly* 

Also dedicated to Xero Sky for writing a story that had me twitching on the floor for several hours. May the ham-hams return!

And for Rogue.. hopefully this scares you as much as you, my master of angst, scared me with your beautiful angst stories…

**Warnings: **

This is a humour or a horror fic – depending on the point of view. o.Ò  

It contains Yaoi.. *chokes* well sort off.. *sheeesh!* 

This might make you twitch. You are warned. Flame if you want to.. I probably deserve it for writing this.

**Note: **

This wasn't really meant as a sequel to "Eye of the tiger" but then it fit the storyline so nicely.. you don't have to necessarily read "Eye of the tiger" to understand what is going on, though.

**Pairing: **

I'm not telling! But think.. exotic. *twitches

**Archive: **

Who would ever archive something like this?? But if you really are that desperate, please ask first.

**Rating: **

Err.. PG 13, for being just plain horrible. And giving images that might probably haunt your dreams. Also for some cussing.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did I'd never do something this horrible to it…

**Eye of the Dragon**

The small figure stood alone on the barren landscape, clouds swirling above in the heavens, as the sun set down and the velvety veil of the night was raring to go to cover the land. The stranger overviewed the whole area from a high cliff sort of thing that rose like a broken tooth above the deserted wastelands. In the distance the rolling dunes of the desert could be seen while behind our lonely protagonist the great mountains of the east rose their grey wrinkled faces towards the sky. Down on the sand-covered ground in front of the small cliff there were lying seven spherical objects. The dark cloaked figure kept staring at the softly glowing spheres. When the sun finally kissed the horizon goodbye and the sky erupted into a last gorgeous swirl of colours, gold meshed with sard and lavender and the last remains of azure, it raised it's head and watched with eyes filled with a strange desire, as if it tried to desperately gain some more time..

_Finally.. I will see him again.. How dare they.. those puny little.. how dare they say I am not allowed to go and.._

Finally, as the sun had vanished completely and the night flew in to cover the landscape like a blanket, the figure tore it's gaze from the far horizon and back to the glowing spheres. A slight smile curved lush lips. Finally! It had taken long, very long and it had not been easy, but it had been worth the price. 

_My hearts desire…_

The figure knew that it was sought all throughout the planes of reality at this exact moment, that everyone would be on it's heels trying to get it back to that place, but none of that bothered it right now. 

_Well fuck them! They have no right to keep me from him…  _

It was well disguised and sure that it would not be discovered for quite some time. Though it knew that it would never have been able to do this on it's own. It had been helped… But it had also carefully watched the others, collected as much information as possible and trained hard for this day. Plus, who would expect it to be here of all places? They'd probably think that it would seek revenge… 

_Tsssk.. there are far more important things then that.. mmmh…hehehe…_

It snickered. Though they might sense the summoning of the dragon. But there still was it's secret helper, who had promised it to supply some distraction so that it could follow it's plans undisturbed. It wondered though what it's helper was to gain from all this… But if everything went it's way nobody would be able to change anything afterwards, anyway. That much it knew. It smiled wider. There, on the ground, lay the key to all it's wishes and dreams.. dreams that it had pondered about for a very long time. 

_My heart is beating so fast.. I can't wait.. Tonight all my wishes come true…_

The mouth beneath the large hood took a deep breath and then two black eyes shut and opened briefly again, as the figure tried to gather all it's courage. Nervously it checked if everything was in place. It didn't want to be recognized right now for various reasons. 

_But soon.. I will show my true face.. and he will see…He won't be able to resist…He cannot!_

Then it exhaled and stood tall, trying not to show it's nervousness. But still it could not hinder the small squeak that escaped it's mouth as it cleaned it's throat and prepared to speak.

"*cough* I.. I call forth thee, Eternal Dragon.. *sigh* Shenlong, arise and fulfil my.. *slight awkward pause* wishes!"

Suddenly the seven spheres glowed much brighter, beams of light shot forth and the figure had to hide it's eyes from the blinding light. But as soon as the light dimmed just a little the figure reopened it's eyes, not wanting to miss one second of this.

The blaze of bright white light erupted into the dark sky, spiralling upwards and forming itself into a tremendous figure. Large green scales emitted, a huge majestic skull formed and a red spark set burning eyes alight. Then the huge green Eternal Dragon Shenlong hovered high above the dark landscape. He emitted a light of his own that cast pretty highlights on his glistening scales, fangs and talons and he kept moving in large brawny coils, winding over, under and around his own body. He knew exactly how to attract attention. 

The figure stood agape, jaw almost hitting the floor. 

_Wow.. I never thought… The dragon looks even more impressive from this distance…_

Sure, it had expected something like this, it had seen the process from afar (very far as for that) but to see the serpent-like dragon in all his majestic glory from so close..  that was just.. unbelievable. Not even the instructions of it's secret helper had prepared it for that. It vividly remembered the day that person had come seeking it and made it a offer it could not resist…

The dragon cast his eyes downwards to the tall bulky figure that stood halfway up his impressive body on a high cliff and kept staring up towards him. He could make out glittering black eyes in the darkness under that hood but nothing more. Internally he shrugged and started his holy-dragon-has-been-summoned-modus. He cleared his throat, coughed a few times and finally boomed out with the most impressive baritone he could muster:

"I, THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENLONG, HAVE BEEN SUMMONED! I WILL GRANT TWO WISHES IF THY ARE WITHIN MY POWER!"

Then he waited patiently. He knew that he had a tendency to scare mortals to near-death when he appeared in front of them like this. Though his record had somewhat been damaged about the last decades, as a group of disrespectful and steadily annoying creatures had turned up. Those funny people, calling themselves Z-Senshi, had summoned him almost every damn year till the recent, and he swore if he ever had to bring one of them back to life again he'd probably loose it. He really wondered why those damn mortals kept dying and coming back all the time! Really, did they think the afterlife to be some kind of super market with revolving doors? 

Anyway, this one at least showed a decent amount of awe in his presence. The dragon was delighted and puffed his massive chest in pride. Well, of course he was something to look at! He cast a admiring glance down at his beautifully shining scales and his perfectly grown talons. He was a very well built example of his species and he was very proud of it! And he was so completely caught up with himself that he absolutely missed the odd glance thrown at him from the darkness under that hood.

_I wonder – what'd he do if he knew..?_

The eternal dragon snapped out of his self-admiration as the small cloaked figure licked it's lips and started to speak. But since the mortal was seemingly too mortified (or was it something else? The dragon could not quite place the unusual tone in the nervous babbling the creature beneath him uttered) to speak properly he could not understand anything. He bent down closer.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE REPEAT THAT, TINY ONE?"

"G.. gomen nasai, mighty dragon of the heavens.. I didn't mean to.. I was just.. admiring your bu.. beautiful impressive entry."

_Everything he promised me, and much more…_

 "As I was trying to say, my first wish is for you to restore the moon to this world!"

_Ah.. the lovely moon.. to bathe in it's enchanted light again…that was about the best idea of him…_

The dragon sighed. Not THAT wish again! He'd done that about a dozen times already and always someone seemed to stroll along thinking, 'Hey, what a nice moon! Let's blow it up!' And poof! – his beautiful craftsmanship - wasted once again. He took a closer look at the figure in front of him. The moon had been wished back for various reasons. Two or three times by Dende, when the little guardian of the earth had summoned him upon a request of mankind. But this being was definitely not the namekian god. First, he was to tall and second, Dende would never hide himself in such a.. strange.. cloak. Strange indeed. Why was this stranger hiding his face? Was he so ugly? 

The dragon pondered some more. The moon had also been wished back two or three times by the Saiyajin, who seemed to have their own reasons for wanting the silver orb back in the sky. Not that he wanted to know about that... He remembered the last time, when that impudent so-called prince had wished it back. He still had nightmares because of the images the bakayaro prince's mocking suggestions had caused him. He snorted. 

_BUT I REPAID HIM ALL RIGHT! I WONDER WHAT THEY DID WHEN THEY DISCOVERED THEIR… NEW BODIES… HEHEHEH… THAT'LL TEACH VEGETA  NOT TO MOCK ME!_

He snickered in remembrance. 

Oh well, whatever.. if those pity mortals took so much pleasure in blowing up their planets trabant and restoring it, who was he to hinder them? Maybe they had invented a new sport out of it, a "who-can-blow-up-the-moon-in-the-most-inventive-way-tournament… 

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."

And with that statement Shenlong's eyes glowed bright red and suddenly a silver light descended through the clouds and cast strangely beautiful shadows down on the landscape where the serpent dragons feet would have been, would he have had any. 

_With moon in the sky.. he will be mine.. I'll never let him go.."_

Pleasant images formed behind midnight eyes. The silent figure lifted it's head to the sky and it's hood fell back. The dragon stared.

_WHO..?_

Suspiciously he eyed the man standing in front of him, who seemed to be totally enchanted by the silver light.. He was very tall and he had something familiar about him. And - the dragon cringed – he was UGLY! Well of course most mortals did not appeal to a dragon's taste, not with having someone around who was so beautiful and perfect... Shenlong sighed as a specific image came into his mind. In comparison this man was even more.. well.. "not attractive" was really the underestimation of the century. Shenlong shuddered then discarded the thought – he had more important matters to attend to now. 

The dragon knew that he had not seen this man before, but now that he was paying closer attention, the stranger smelled like.. 

_SAIYAN?_

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The booming voice made the man jerk as he cast wide onyx eyes up towards the dragon. 

"I.. well, you don't know me…"

"YOU'RE A SAIYAJIN! I CAN SMELL IT!" The dragon stated matter of fact. He did not like saiyajin very much, with the possible exception of Goku who had always been pretty respectful towards him. But that insolent prince.. yeesh!  

He descended even further downwards to take a hearty sniff at the nervous man. His nostrils flared, as he picked up a not so very pleasant scent, that held strange connotations, and he sneezed lightly, which nearly blew the man off the cliff. His cloak went airborne and was never to be seen again, and now the dragon could also see the typical attribute of the saiyajin, a dark brown tail, which was tightened securely around the burly waist of the muscular man. The Saiyajin regained his composure and once again stood proud and tall, seeking direct eye contact with the astounding beast in front of him. His heart pounded very hard as he tried to stand up to the piercing look of the dragon.

_I'll let no one interfere.. just thinking of that body.. that lovely shade of green.. I always had a thing for green.. I cannot.. I will not wait anymore! This is torture…_

He panted slightly. He knew, that his helper would do a very good job considering that he did everything full force, but still he was not sure how much more time he had. He snorted. He had been very sceptical at first, when the other had approached him. He remembered their last encounter to well, and it had not been a pleasant experience. He had even thought he hated the man, but then again his offer had just been too tempting.

"I THOUGHT, ALL SAIYAJIN WERE IN HELL BUT GOKU AND THAT BAKA PRINCE?"

The stranger cringed at the mention of these names. 

"Errr.. well, that was true.. but I.. well, I kinda found a loophole, you see and so I came back to the planes of the living… I have some.. unfinished business here." 

He frowned and then smiled strangely. 

_A loophole.. hehe.. More like an asshole. An very egoistic, cunning, extremely powerful asshole. I still wonder why he helped me out of there.. and gave me the dragonballs. I wish I knew. It's not some kind guilty conscience, I don't think he has one.. and it can't be generosity either, he'd never offer something for free… but what else could it be? I have no idea…But then again, if it serves my plans, what do I care…_

He seemed to sweat too much for the cool night and the looks he was giving Shenlong made the dragon feel somewhat uneasy.

"HMMM…" The dragon still found the whole thing very fishy.

The Saiyajin shivered unconsciously in anticipation, but then steeled himself. He was here on a mission. A mission of the heart for that! He would never back down now that he had come that far! He was careful not to look at the moon yet... he had wished it back for a specific purpose and to loose control now would destroy his plans completely. He eyed the dragon once again. He could recall exactly when he had seen the summoning for the first time. He had already been in hell then, but even hell had a sense for action and so the higher ranks were allowed to watch whenever something interesting was happening on the planes of the living..  

_I think that's meant as a way of torture too.. but not for me.. not for me…_

So he had witnessed the summoning of the dragon each and every time. That was when he had seen him.. his love, his secret crush. He had brooded for decades about a plan when finally the chance of a lifetime had walked in on him and offered everything he wanted for free. Funny…  But now nothing would stop him in his way to get the one he wanted.. His tail showed his anticipation as it loosened itself from the grip around his waist and swayed through the cool night-air swiftly. 

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME, LITTLE SAIYAJIN?" the dragon asked him curiously.

The Saiyajin folded his arms in front of his massive chest and smirked.

"I will tell you after my second wish. But first I have a question: If I did not use that wish, what would happen?"

"I WOULD DISAPPEAR INTO MY OWN PLANE OF REALITY AND COULD BE SUMMONED AGAIN IN HALF THE TIME IT WOULD USUALLY TAKE."

The Saiyajin nodded and his eyes gleamed. He had expected something like this. 

_Just like he said. That leaves me with just one choice. And then.. _

He smiled as his eyes glazed over and he thought of those fiery eyes, that magnificent body, all the raw power.. all this would be his, his to own and to take pleasure from.. never would he let him go again… 

The dragon coughed and he was brought back to the harsh reality. He stared into the night as he exclaimed his second wish, too nervous to look the dragon in the eye. 

"Very well then. My second wish is for my one true love to be with me forever!"

_All for my love…_

The dragon looked confused. That wish was unexpected.. Saiyajin seemed to have a knack for wishing for power, immortality and such feeble things. But then again.. the last time he was summoned it had also been something akin to this… This wish was easy, but still he was a VERY curious dragon…

"WHO WOULD YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE BE? I CANNOT READ HEARTS, YOU KNOW…"

The Saiyajin smirked again. He had been warned about the curiosity  and also been told that the dragon was able to sense surface thoughts. That's why he kept his plans hidden deep beneath.

"You don't have to know that to grant the wish, right? Then just do it. Maybe I'll tell you afterwards..."

_That should tease him.. Come now! DO it! I want.. I need..!!_

The dragon shifted uncertainly. This WAS fishy, he knew that there was trouble ahead for someone.. But he was bound to the rules and it lay within his power to grant the wish, and so he was to do it, even if he didn't like it one bit… and then again, it didn't really concern him. So some poor mortal would be bound to this - he shuddered again – err.. visually challenged man's side. What did it mean to him? It was not like he really cared…

"WELL.. YES, I GUESS, I COULD… FINE. YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! THE DRAGONBALLS WILL RETURN TO THEIR DORMANT STATE NOW FOR THE NEXT YEAR. 

Then he recalled the promise the man had given to him. Now that this was done, he REALLY wanted to know what he had just done and for whom!

"AH.. HEY, YOU PROMISED TO TELL ME YOUR NAME… AND I STILL WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHOM I JUST BOUND TO YOUR SIDE. QUICK; BEFORE I HAVE TO VANISH!"

The Saiyajin snickered heartily. Shenlong looked expectantly. But the damn Saiyajin took his time, smirking again. Shenlong saw the dragonballs light up and sighed. His curiosity would not be sated, it seemed. He had really wanted to know what this wish had been about. But now he would return to the small porch of time and space that was his lair when he was not summoned and he would most probably never know. He was very powerful, but he was not omniscient. Oh well.. this was not the first time and probably not the last time. And at least he had something to look forward to – he knew that his return was eagerly awaited and he smiled and licked his lips in anticipation as images arose within his mind once again. The holy spheres erupted into fiery balls and Shenlong closed his eyes, ready to return to his home and his love. 

Nothing happened.

He pried open one big red eye. The Dragonballs had vanished and the deserted land was back to normal again. But.. he was still there. His jaw hit the floor as he gaped at the smirking figure in front of him.

"What the hell.. " 

He squeaked. What had happened to his voice? He glared downwards then his eyes caught something and he gasped.. He could see his tail!! He had never.. he always.. his lower body half had always dissolved into the light emitted by the time-space-hole the dragonballs were creating. Now the dragonballs had vanished, but he was still there…

"What have you done, Saiyajin???"

The Saiyajin looked very smug.

"Well, for a start, let me introduce myself. My name is Nappa. I have been dead for some decades and now I have fled the depths of hell to finally be together with my one true love. And as for that…"

The startled dragon saw the tall, muscular, bald – and tremendous ugly, which he had to add - man cast his head upwards and look directly at the pale full moon that had already risen far above the horizon. He growled and then he began to grow thick fur. His body shifted and grew immensely and before Shenlong was able to even gasp in surprise he found himself eye to eye with a very big red eyed were-ape. As big as himself to be accurate. He gulped as the heavy muscled, _very_ strong, furry body edged closer. It almost seemed to radiate heat in waves. There was a glint in those red eyes that was faintly familiar. The brunette oozaru smirked and bared enormous fangs. 

"GRRREEN… LIKE GRRREEN…!"

Then he growled and before Shenlong had another second to wonder what in Dende's and all kami's name was happening here, he was glomped and tackled down to the ground, finding a very heavy panting were-ape sitting upon him with a smug smirk bearing on his ugly apish face. The beast growled and as Shenlong made out the words he paled and gulped.

"RRRHH.. YOU KNOWWWW.. I ALWAYS HAD A THINGRR FORRR DRRRAAAGONS…"

And as the extremely horny Nappa-Oozaru advanced on his one true love again, grinning wildly and hungrily, and smoothing strong huge hands along glistening scales, all the mighty eternal dragon Shenlong could think was:

*Uh oh.. This is bad.. THIS IS VERY BAD… and Porunga-chan is not going to like this one bit….*

And in the distance a small figure with dark, flame-like hair, standing on another tall cliff, that had watched the whole thing from the start,  grinned maliciously, then turned and slowly walked away. Of course he had known about his former guards strange.. preferences. It was really perfect. The perfect payback. And besides - this was fate, ne? Love would always find a way...

*That will teach you not to mess with the mighty prince of the saiyajin, dragon! I never forget! Revenge is a dish best served under a full moon…!*  

Vegeta snickered and then, looking at the moon, turned into his panther-were-form and silently, gracefully vanished into the dark night, trying not to listen to the strange sounds that originated somewhere behind him… 

~oO@ Owari @Oo~

o.Ò  *whimpers* Don't kill me.. I asked a friend of mine who I should pair with whom. I had already chosen Shenlong and the other options were a) a Saiyajin and b) Porunga. She chose a) (not knowing what the letters stood for). The second choice was a) Goku, b) Vegeta, c) Radditz, d) Nappa. I am glad it wasn't a or b.. but Nappa??? Please, don't punish me.. I have been punished enough today.. I think I'm permanently traumatized…

And think about it – it could have been worse. I could have used Hildegard.. Or I could have decided to include a lemon.. Ooooh, now THAT was nasty…

*glomps Azurite again* I hope you could laugh at least a little bit… I love you, dear! You know that, don't you? Please don't kill me or "Schattenseele" will never be finished… Happy birthday!

_For all of you who are interested:_

_Short summary of "Eye of the tiger"_

_Vegeta wants to make two wishes that will enable him to finally achieve his goals and get the one he wants. But in his usual manner he cannot resist to mock the eternal dragon, resulting in some really strange results – strange but not unpleasant in the end. Still Vegeta swears revenge to the dragon…_

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=959501


End file.
